The Spy VS the Assassin
by RozaCourt
Summary: After successfully killing the most famous spy in the world, Nicholas "Fang" Walker heads to Arizona High for his next assignment. Turns out, this assignment's target is the tomboy of the school Max Ride. As he tries to find her weak spots, he keeps seeing a particular Spy pop in his dreams. Could she still be… alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, fellow MR lovers. I need to get this out there now. I shall say this at the beginning of every single chapter. THESE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE SHORT! The chapters in the books are short, so these chapters will be short. Deal with it people! Chapters shall come faster for this fic than the others anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Just the plot.**

Chapter one

Spy Jones

I turned on the laser on my gun, walking silently into the designated room. I had just gotten the all clear, so it is time to finish my job. The night vision glasses I have on enables me to see well in the dark rooms like this one.

My name is Spy Jones. I am the best spy in an organization called Spy Next Door. This organization basically kills/arrests people like drug dealers and assassins. I am known for changing how I look just by simply thinking about it. My normal look is all purple. Purple hair, eyes, shirt, pants, shoes, and jacket.

I am currently in the process of, as said before, completing a job. I have been watching this drug dealer for a week now, and it is time.

I aimed my gun at the boy (just in case he had some kind of trick up his slumbering sleeve), reaching into my pocket and pulling out my new iPhone 6. I was about to use it to turn on the lights (totally awesome app, and I am the _only _person that knows how to get it) when I was knocked into a wall. '_What the fuck_?!' I thought as my glasses fell off before I could see who my attacker was.

"Get out of here, Sam!" a male voice barked. I aimed a kick in that direction and was satisfied with the sharp intake of painful breath. '_Ha, I broke a bone_!' Unfortunately, I was forced to watch the target get away through the passageway that leads straight to the back door.

"Fuck no! I worked too hard for this!" I snatched my walkie-talkie out of its holster on my hip. "Code Red! He's escaping through back door!" My talkie was shot, and I took a moment to think about how that could've been my face.

Of course, I couldn't let that slide. I swung my foot high and around, kicking the gun out of my attacker's hand. That's right, I can tell where that person was standing just from the gun shot. Call it Spy's Intuition.

"Who are you?" the idiot (who happens to be a guy) asked me. I inched toward the light switch.

"Somebody you don't want to fuck with," I simply answered. Just as I found the switch, I caught the glint of a knife. '_Shit_!' I ducked in time to get the cut on my cheek. '_Bastard! That doesn't heal as easily_!'

Enraged, I flipped the switch and attacked. I soon had the guy on the ground unconscious from three purposely slightly bad and one well-placed punch to the head. I grabbed my glasses and phone and left the house the way I came.

~Line Break~

I sat in my chair as a medic treated my cheek. I am now back at the SND HQ.

"How did you get caught?" my boss asked. Her tone hinted that she wanted to intimidate me. Didn't work too well in her favor.

"How am I supposed to know? People _you _hired gave me the all clear." '_Those same bitches are the ones I'm going to beat within an inch of their life_.'

"You should've done it quickly! But noooooo! You just _had _to show off!" I jumped to my feet and punched the fuck out of her face. I watched her cradle her destroyed nose, pissed off.

"Don't you _ever _talk to me like that again! I'm the best damn spy you got! So you better treat me as such!" I motioned the medic to follow me as I walked to the research room.

"Who is he?!" Three seconds later, I was looking at a file on the big screen.

"Iggy Batcheldor. Ranked second in assassinations. Nudge is currently after him," a friend of mine, Angel, summarized.

"Call her." A few moments later, my mocha colored coworker that talks way too much for this job appeared on the screen.

"Spy, this isn't a good time. I'm in the middle of…."

"You're in the wrong country."

"Come again?"

"Bastard Batcheldor tried to prevent me from taking my target a little while ago."

"_What_?! I thought he was in Canada!" she shrieked.

"Does this cheek _look _like he's in Canada?" She huffed, undoubtedly mentally cursing a blue streak. '_Welcome to the club_.'

"I'll be back soon. Stupid son of a bitch!" Angel cut off the call.

**Sorry about the cursing. But it's rated T.**

**-RozaCourt**


	2. Chapter 2

**THESE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE SHORT! The chapters in the books are short, so these chapters will be short. Deal with it people! Chapters shall come faster for this fic than the others anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Just the plot.**

Chapter two

Nicholas Walker

"So, why didn't you kill her again?" I asked my fellow assassin. Iggy Batcheldor was leaning against the outside wall of the house I'm in. I'm leaning against the wall beside the window we're talking to each other through.

"Were you even listening to me? She kicked my gun out of my hand. She avoided my knife _before _she got mad. Afterward, she was on me before I could get to the gun again." I sighed, shaking my head in disappointment.

"I taught you better than that, dude.'

My name is Nicholas Walker. Top assassin in the world. I'm known for seeming to appear out of nowhere. That's easy to do due to my black hair, eyes, and attire. Also known for my no 'beating around the bush' policy.

"Do you know who she is?"

"The famous Spy Jones." Wait, _what_? "She was after Sam for dealing. Why you…?" My hand shot through the window; I grabbed his shirt and pulled him so that we were face to face.

"You're telling me I'm in _her _house?" I growled.

I had been told before that I am killing the father of the same spy Iggy just failed at killing. If it were any other spy, I wouldn't give a damn. My organization has been trying to kill this man for months. And _nobody _has ever come back victorious. Actually, every assassin sent here was brought back cut into little pieces and in a book bag. Now I know why. Spy Jones is a cold hearted, assassin's _killer_! She kills us just for kicks! With a piece of hair! I watched a video once where she tortured one of our strongest guys to death with a piece of hair, a jacket, and a picture.

He gulped as a door in the house opened. "Would you look at that? Show time." I shoved him away and hid in the closet, slowing down my heart rate.

"Dad, I'm fine. It looks a lot worse than it actually is. 'Sides, that bastard is going to get a lot worse than this once I get him in custody," a female voice said as the light in the room turned on. '_Oh, Iggy. Never ever get caught by her_,' I thought as I mentally went through the pros and cons of using a gun this round.

"Can't blame a guy for worrying about his oldest daughter." I decided to use a poison. Quick, simple, easy. And silent enough to let me get out alive.

"Goodnight, Daddy." The light turned off and the door closed, so I slid on my night vision glasses. I found a vial and syringe in my jacket and filled the syringe halfway.

After counting to 30, I slipped out of the closet and crept to the bedside. The man once again slated for assassination is already asleep. I plunged the needle into his neck, emptying its contents. '_That was way too easy. How the hell_...?'

"Dad, do you…?" '_Whoops, spoke too soon._' I took off the glasses as the light was turned on. "The fuck are you doing?!" I spun around in time to get a punch in the stomach. I doubled over in pain.

"Iggy!" I breathed out. My friend jumped through the window just as the girl I assume is Spy ran into the room.

"Ella, call Nudge!" Iggy's ankle was wrapped by a whip, and he fell on his back. '_Definitely Spy_.'

"Spy Jones. I was wondering when we'd meet. How's the ch…?" My back exploded in pain when the whip hit me.

"I could say the same, Nicholas Walker. Though why you killed my father is beyond _me_!" I grabbed the whip as she snapped it at me again. Though my hand hurt like hell, I yanked her to me, watching her purple hair fly about.

"Easy. He killed mine." I grunted as a knife slid into my stomach partway. I grabbed her wrist before it could hit anything important.

"Yo, Fang. We gotta go now," Iggy said. I shoved Spy back, pulled the knife out, and yanked her back using the whip. Her eyes widened in surprise and pain as her own weapon sunk into her stomach.

"Now, I bid you adieu." I let her drop to the ground, walked to the window, and jumped out.

~Line Break~

I laid on my back shirtless, watching assassins walk about. I'm back at the HQ getting my stomach treated. The whip lashes have already been taken care of.

"So you killed her?" I looked over at the redhead fixing me up.

"Well, Lissa. I used her weapon. Which, as you can see from my injured and possibly almost destroyed abs, is very lethal. And it went straight to her organs. You do the math.


	3. Chapter 3

**THESE CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE SHORT! The chapters in the books are short, so these chapters will be short. Deal with it people! Chapters shall come faster for this fic than the others anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. Just the plot.**

Chapter Three

Nicholas still

I walked into the apartment room and locked the door. I know the drill: assignments in a different state/country require me to only take one suitcase that is filled with things I need for the mission. This is limited to: files explaining key people I should look for, file on my alias, file on my target, weapons that are easily hidden from metal detectors, and a few books that look like pleasure reading books but usually have more information on the place I'm going.

I walked around the apartment, opening and shutting a few drawers and cabinets. Yep, just as I had expected: Brigid had been here yesterday to stock up the entire place to make me look normal. Gotta remember to call her up in the morning to thank her for that.

I sat at the table in the kitchen and set the suitcase on it, opening it. I had already looked at the files on key people yesterday before leaving my home. I just need to see who I'm supposed to be this time and who the target is. First things first: my alias.

_Name: Nick Martinez_

_Nickname: Fang (come up with a story for why you have that nickname. –Anne)_

I sighed at my boss/mother's note. That's supposed to be her job, not mine. Shaking my head, I kept reading.

_Age: 17_

_Grade: senior in high school _

_Appearance: shaggy black hair _(check)_, obsidian eyes _(check)_, olive skin _(check)_, muscular but not bulky _(check. Good. I don't need to change the way I look with dyes and things.)

_Personality: quiet but easy to get along with once you get on his good side. Naturally strong even though it doesn't show. Least likely to start a fight, but most likely to finish one and walk away unharmed. _

_School performance: average student (try to make your GPA stay at a 4.0. –Anne)_

_History: Parents died in a car accident three months ago. No other family members to take care of him. Has seen the world and dated exotic women._

'_That I have_,' I thought at that part of the history. I smirked at the thought of my latest ex-girlfriend.

_Additional information: Nicholas, a car is on its way now. Have it bugged, and keep it from getting stolen. You may keep your weapons inside, but hide them very well. Iggy will be posing as your brother James. Lissa will also be attending Arizona High School with you, but she will be a sophomore. She is your younger sister Kate. After reading this file, dispose of it ASAP. Preferably by burning it. Do this _before _reading about your target._

'_She knows me too well_,' I thought, smiling softly. My mother and I have our own way of showing our love for each other. The fact that she takes the time to tell me to burn classified files proves that she cares about me deeply. And the fact that I actually listen to her (she can tell because there are always video cameras in the places I stay at) shows that I take her very serious.

I grabbed the lighter out of my pocket and walked to the sink. I watched the folder burn halfway before throwing it into the sink. Once there was no longer any paper left, I turned the water on to put out the fire. I went to sit back at the table to read about the target.

_Name: Maximum Ride_

_Nickname: Max_

_Gender: despite the name, female_

_Age: 16_

_Appearance: (also see picture) shoulder length dirty blond hair, Paris chocolate brown eyes, tanned skin, athletic_

_Personality: loyal to what few friends she has, tomboy, tough, doesn't let anyone mess with anybody associated with her, natural born fighter, stubborn_

_Strengths: hand-to-hand combat, knife throwing_

_Weaknesses: unknown_

_Other: Max Ride is targeted for her acquaintance with Ella Jones, Spy Jones's younger sister. Before killing her, find out all you can from the two girls about SND and everyone in it. Max isn't the type to easily be wooed, Nick, so you have to be careful with her._

'_No weaknesses are known? How the hell am I supposed to get to her if I don't know her weaknesses? This is going to be a long assignment_.' I sighed as I flipped the page to look at the picture of the girl. I was surprised to see that she was actually pretty cute even with the badass look on her face. As a matter of fact, the look makes her look sexy as hell.

I shook my head and put away the file for later. Obviously, I get to keep this one to add information to it to give to other assassins. And I do not have time for falling in… lust for a girl I haven't even met yet.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: Max

I shook my hair out of my helmet, still sitting on my still running motorcycle. I'm in the almost crowded parking lot of Arizona High, getting ready to walk in. I say almost crowded because the space where my crew and I park at is always reserved just for us. Though there is a new motor bike over here….

"Yo, Stark. What's up with the wheels? You got a new bike or something?" I asked my right hand man, Stark James. With his new haircut, his black hair makes him look even more dangerous than before (but still not as dangerous as yours truly). His dark brown eyes remain unreadable, which reassures me that he would _never _rat out my secrets. Especially not the Big One. Only he knows the Big One.

"I wish I did. This old thing I got barely wants to stay running for a whole hundred miles. Makes day travelling impossible," he answered. Day travelling is going as far as you possibly can in a day before having to return home before midnight.

"Well the other four have cars, and I doubt they plan to change that. So, somebody is about to get _towed_!" The last word was spoken the loudest, allowing my secondary crew to hear my words. Obediently, four guys lifted the other black bike (almost as sleek as my own) and carried it to the other side of the boundary of my crew's spot.

"Hey, what are you doing with my ride?!" I looked up and saw a strawberry blonde walk towards me. His face was twisted in anger as he looked on in disbelief.

"Your 'ride' was in the wrong spot," I said, putting a hand on my hip.

"It's not like it's been reserved for anybody. You don't move my bike just so a friend can…." Too many words. I nodded to Stark, who punched the guy in the nose. Silence befell upon the student lot as everybody watched the new kid slowly pick himself off of the ground, his nose bleeding.

"You're going to wish you never did that," he growled. Four camaros pulled into the boundary at the same time (almost running over the newbie), and my four other friends joined my sides. The four were Angie, Zephyr, JJ, and Dylan.

"You think somebody is actually afraid of you? We run this school, new idiot," Zephyr pointed out. JJ, Angie, and I flipped our hair off of our shoulders at the same time.

"Just because you have cool rides doesn't mean you rule me," the guy retorted. Stark stood beside me.

"Maybe. But the fact that we can whoop your ass from here to the top of the Rockies and back pretty much says we do," he retorted.

"James, what's going on over here? These people giving you a hard time?" a raven asked, joining the other guy's side. Now this is a guy that could possibly (read: _possibly_) give me a run for my money. His muscles-though not totally out there- were there, begging to be out of that black shirt he was wearing. He has awesome abs, but I've seen better (specifically on Stark. Mm, that boy shirtless is a sight I will happily stare at all day). He looks to have two inches on my 5'10, which is a bummer.

"No, we were just letting him know how things run around here," I said as sweetly as I possibly could muster. Judging from the other girls' snorts, it wasn't all that sweetly.

"They moved my ride, Fang. You know how I feel about people touching my ride," the boy called James said. The boy Fang (suits him: he could pass for a vampire with all that black) looked me and Stark up and down before staring at the other four.

"Nothing to worry about. Only these two look strong enough to cause any trouble."

"Hey, you better watch how you talk about the Flock. Not many people live to see the next day when they do," Ella said from behind the two boys. She joined my side and gave me a side hug.

"It's about time you got back, girly. How was summer in Cali?"

"It was wonderful, thank you."

"Tell me about it. But first…." I let her go and implanted my fist in the raven's face. He fell back and cradled his nose. "Don't talk about my crew. That's your first and _only _warning." I snapped as he jumped to his feet. Four football players grabbed him; my crew and I waved to him and strolled into the school as a wrestler started punching him in the stomach.

What can I say? I don't like always being the one beating people up.

**So, what do you think? Is Max bad ass enough for you? Let me know, would ya?**

**Also, for those of you who like Sword Art Online, I have fixed the chapter for The Flock vs the SAO Survivors. I realized it was messed up. **

**-RozaCourt**


End file.
